Lost Words, Burning Battle
by Rhonda Luxley
Summary: I am still new to fanfic writing, but honestly love the personalities of those in the Fatal Fury Series. As a writer I have been missing in action but I am making my second attempt. Lost Words, Burning Battle is a fanfic about the Fatal Fury characters


LOST WORDS, BURNING BATTLE...  
  
Part One: A Wolf's Dilema  
Written By: Rae-chan (MaryRyanKof99@aol.com)   
  
Disclaimer: All character belonging to SNK, NEO GEO, FATAL FURY, and   
other game systems belong to their rightful owners. Animated  
characters also belong to their rightful owners such as Masami Obari.  
Copyright '92-2001.  
  
Note: Each part will be written in a first-person point of view to let  
the reader explore each character's feelings seperately. It is also to  
keep the reader in suspence. Please enjoy and thank you for reading!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It wasn't easy getting over the fact that she was gone. What had  
happened up to that point didn't even feel real. She was gone for  
good, like Lily. Why..why me? Everything was calm now. No more God   
of Mars. No more Laocorn. We all got out alive..almost all of us any-  
way.  
It's been a few months now. Andy and Mai haven't been seen much  
of lately. We all decided to buy a rundown dojo at the edge of town.  
Basically to stay in and meet at. Mai insisted on naming it after her  
Grandfathers and named it the Shiranui Dojo. All well..you know how  
woman can get. I wouldn't doubt someone's gonna end up trashing it  
by next year..Figures. Joe's back in Thailand defending his title, yea  
you guessed right. And me? Well...I haven't done much since I lost   
Sulia..Just been comin to the Pao Pao every other night..  
"Hey Richard, get me the usual will ya?" A few shots of whiskey  
always did make that sense of failure go away. I doubt I'll ever quit  
drinkin, it's the only thing that helps these days ya know? Anyway..It  
doesn't really matter to me if I'm a drunk.. Not much to fight for   
anyway.  
"Here ya go Bogard." Richard poured me a shot and left the bottle,  
he always did catch on fast. I took down my shot.  
"Hey Meyer, mind getting me a tequilla?"  
"Comin' right up Mary."  
It was a females voice..and it came from a few seats down from me.  
I wasn't really interested, but the name Mary sounded cute. I glanced  
towards her from the corner of my eyes at first, but then I caught a   
glimpse of a beautiful smile and blonde hair. I turned my head to  
look, I couldn't believe it. This woman wasn't a local..couldn't be.   
Geez..have I kept my sights down that long? Then I realized she   
was looking at me. I could feel a light blush of embarrasment hit   
my cheeks, the whiskey wasn't helping..  
"Hey there handsome." Her voice was sweet. I glanced her up and  
down and found her pretty attractive. She wore a red top which accent-  
ed her bust, blue pants, leather boots, and fighting gloves. Hmm.. a  
figher eh?  
"Hey..." I took another shot, trying to be casual. Wait a   
minute, she said I was handsome.  
I moved my sights towards her again, she was taking a drink from  
her tequilla then glanced over at me with a wink. Okay. She winked  
at me. What's that suppose to mean? I shrugged and shook my head a   
little confused, then poured myself another shot of whiskey. After I  
downed it, I looked to the side towards Mary and noticed that she   
wasn't there any longer. I spotted her heading for the door.  
I could have had her. All well. I don't need another female   
to die on me. No way. I leaned my elbows onto the bar and stared at   
my whiskey bottle.   
"Hey Bogard. Don't just sit there. She was asking about you. If  
you haven't already caught on, her name's Mary." I looked up at him   
and he gestured his head towards the door.   
"You actually think I'm gonna get up and go chase after her? I'm  
too old for that stuff." I picked up my shot glass.   
"Listen Bogard, you've been comin here almost every night wastin   
away.. If you don't go after her I'll kick you out."  
"Well I uh...you wouldn't Meyer. You're just pullin' my leg."  
"Move it Bogard. Now."  
"Okay. Okay. Don't get pushy, I'm goin'.." I gathered my stuff   
and left Richard my pay, then headed for the door.   
What a drag.. I got kicked out of the Pao Pao because of   
this Mary woman. I have no choice but to check her out now. I stepped   
out the door and noticed she hadn't gone far. She was leaning up   
against a blue motorcyle, looking at the stars.  
"Hey there." I didn't know what to say to her.  
"Hello.." She turned around with a gentle look on her face.   
She had the prettiest face. Blue eyes, smooth skin, pink lips.  
She was so mysterious. I'd better watch my back, just in case.  
"Uh.. you a fighter?" I gestured towards her gloves with my  
eyes. She looked at her gloves then looked at me tighting one.  
"Yeah. You are too right?" I blinked, then realized I had my  
gloves on as well. Forgot to take them off.  
"Uh. Yeah..I do a little fighting once in a while." Okay..so  
I was a little modest, who cares?  
She turned around and faced me. Placing a hand on her hip, she  
put the other one out towards me.   
"My name's Mary Ryan..but people know me as Blue Mary." I looked  
a little suprised. How did she get the nick Blue Mary? This might be  
worth checkin out.  
"Um hi my name's Terry, Terry Bogard I mean." Great stupid, you  
studder now. Damn whiskey. I shook her hand politely.  
"Ah.. Terry Bogard is it? I've heard about you before. You   
shouldn't be so modest about your figting."   
"Well I uh..um." That caught me off guard. What did Richard   
tell her? Probably not much. From the looks of her she probably   
heard from someone else.  
I was silent for several seconds..what to say what to say.. Is  
she waiting for an answer? I looked at her and yes...she was. Her  
arms were folded under her bustline, waiting patiently. I gave a   
slight smile rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.  
"Well uh yeah I might not give myself the credit I deserve..So  
what about you Miss Mary, do much fightin' yourself?" Ahh.. the   
subject was off of me.   
"I do enough to survive is all." Hmm.. that's a pretty good  
answer. Maybe I should invite her to the dojo. It'd be a little better  
scenery then in front of the Pao Pao.   
"Hey, my ahh..friends and I have a dojo on the edge of town.  
Would you..like to go?"   
"Sure sounds a lot better than right here in front of the Pao  
Pao..Yeah, I'd like to go."   
Whew.. great. She want's to go. I hope Joe cleaned up a bit   
before he left for Thailand. Man..knowing him he probably hasn't left  
yet. We'll just sit on the porch I guess.  
"Okay sounds like a plan to me. Is that your bike?" She nodded  
with a bright smile, running her fingers softly over the black leather  
seat then patting it.  
"Yup, my pride and joy. I love this bike."  
"Mind if I take it for a spin?"   
"Go for it."   
She gave me a thumbs up and I kinda laughed. This Mary girl was   
really confident, I liked that. I got on the bike, man it was nice.   
It looked brand new, everything polished and well taken care of. I'm  
gonna have to show her mine when we get to the dojo.  
"Hop on Miss Mary, I'll take us to the dojo." She got onto the   
back and wrapped her arms around my waist. It kinda made me grin.   
"If it makes you feel better you can call me Mary."  
"Okay, Mary." My smile widdened then I started the bike and sped  
off to the dojo.  
The night breeze was nice and cool. No clouds really. You could  
see the stars. Mary held on the whole way, she really didn't have to.   
It was nice though. I told her to hold on tight 'cause I was gonna  
open her up. She laughed and tightened her grip. I glanced back at   
and she looked happy. A bright smile on her face with a content look  
in her eyes.  
Before we both knew it, we were at the dojo. The ride didn't  
seem that long. I pulled up to the front of the dojo. Since it was  
out on the edge of town there was more vegetation and trees. You   
could smell the difference between the city air and here.  
"Here we are Mary."  
"Wow.. what an awesome location."  
She got off the bike then started glancing around. I kicked the  
kick stand down and got off the bike as well, turning the engine off   
and handing her the keys. She eccepted them gently, placing them in  
her coat pocket.   
"It was run down before we bought it. All of us had to fix it up  
before we could stay in it." It took us about four months before it had  
plumbing even. We all had fun though..  
"All of us..? You mean your friends right?" She looked a little   
confused. Man. I didn't tell her about the pack yet..  
"Yeah, Andy, Joe, Mai, and myself." I gave a soft grin.  
"Mai..? That name sounds awfully familiar.. Mai what?"  
"Mai Shiranui, do you know her or somethin'?"  
"Now I remember! We met in the ring at a tournament awhile back.  
She's a pretty good fighter."  
"Yeah. She trained under her grandfather Hanso Shiranui in Japan.  
That's where Andy met her I guess." Hmm.. She's met Mai before. I   
wonder how they would react if they both seen each other again. I'm   
sure we'd find out who won if they did..  
"So where is everyone now?"  
"Oh..just off training I guess. I haven't seen Andy and Mai for  
two months now." Mai is probably clinging to Andy's arm as we speak.  
"Uh huh.. And what about you Terry?"  
"What about me?" I lifted a brow.  
"Why aren't you training.." She laughed under her breath.  
"Oh uhh.." I looked down and paused for a second. Sulia's death  
had really gotten to me I guess.. was it that noticable?  
"Come on.." I led her into the dojo. Didn't even care if it was  
clean or not. I just sat down on the couch and she sat down next to  
me looking a little suprised.  
"So uh.. what brings you to Southtown 'Blue Mary'?"  
"I uhh.. I use to work for the Southtown Investigation Bureau.   
I was a detective."  
"Ah.. the S.I.B. huh? You say you 'use' to work for them?"  
"Yeah.. I worked for them for six years but then I decided to   
quit."  
"Hmm.. that's pretty interesting. So you just decided to stay  
in Southtown or something?" That's funny.. if she still lived here  
I would have noticed her by now.. Maybe she doesn't live here anymore.  
"No, I went off for awhile. I came back just to visit is all.."  
She seemed like she didn't really wanna talk about it. I decided  
to ask her about her cute nick 'Blue Mary.' I moved my gaze to her   
"Blue Mary.. that's a pretty interesting nick ya got there, did you  
get it when you were working for the S.I.B. or something?" I hope she  
didn't mind me asking..  
She looked up at me with a soft look. She then smiled and looked  
away again.  
"Oh, a friend gave it to me, and it just stuck, I guess...."  
Hmm.. a friend eh? All well. I guess I'll learn a little more  
about it later. Guess it's my turn. Here goes..   
"Well.. I guess you wanna hear about why I'm here eh? Alright.."   
I sat back in the couch and took my hat off, setting it aside.  
"It all started when I was about ten. My little brother and I   
were with a good friend of my fathers named Tung Fu Rue. He was my   
fathers martial arts master. A man named Geese had grown up with my   
father and learned the same techniques from Master Tung.."  
I hadn't noticed but she became very silent and had a blank look  
on her face.. I decided to continue placing my hands behind my head   
looking up at the ceiling.  
"Master Tung decided to teach my father the final technique   
instead of Geese..  
"Long story short. Geese killed my father and tried to get the  
final technique. Andy and I had to go out on our own in order to   
avenge our father. About ten years later, we came back to Southtown.  
I met a girl named Lily.. who was unfortunately working for Geese. She  
tried to save myself and the others from him, but Geese ended up   
killing her.." I stopped then took in a deep breath and went on.  
"I ended up avenging my father and learned the final technique  
from Master Tung before he died. One of Geese's henchman had wounded  
him fataly. After it was all over. Joe, Andy, and myself went our   
seperate ways.  
I took a long sigh and looked at the wall acrost me for a minute,  
wondering if I should go any further with my story.. Glancing over at  
her I realized she was still listening. I continued.  
"About six months later I ran into Wolfgang Krauser.. one of the  
toughest fighters I ever fought. Thanks to my friends, I ended up   
beating him. Joe had gotten badly enjured though. That's where him  
and I were introduced to Mai. Andy never talked about her before. But  
we all caught on that she had it really bad for him. Uhm.. Mary?"  
"Yeah?"  
Before I could thank her for listening Joe came threw the door  
in a rush, suprising us both.  
"Joe..? What's the matter?" That's funny.. he didn't leave for   
Thailand yet..  
"Terry, It's Mai! Yamazaki kidnapped her and Andy's missing!"  
Oh no.. Mai? Yamazaki? Why in the hell would he kidnap her?  
That crazy bastard. I wonder if Andy knows. I stood up and walked over  
to Joe trying to calm him down.  
"Calm down Joe. Tell me what happened."  
"I got a letter today saying that Yamazaki had Mai. It was   
totally weird Terry. I went to call the Shiranui dojo to see if Master  
Hanso new anything about it and there was no answer."  
"Does Andy know?"  
"Yeah. I managed to get a hold of him while he was in China and  
he said he wants to meet us in Japan."  
"Terry..?" Mary's voice sounded concerned, I turned and looked at  
her.  
"Terry I wanna help."  
"Mary.. I don't know if you should get.." Joe couldn't help but  
to butt in.  
"Terry, who's she? We don't have anytime for girl scout volunteering  
you know.."  
I looked at Joe then turned to Mary. She was a fighter. She knew  
Mai too. I don't know much about her.. but I think maybe it would  
be a good idea to have any help we can get.  
"Alright Mary. Joe, there isn't much we can do right now. We'll  
leave in the morning." I turned to Mary picking up my hat and placing  
it on my head, "I hope you're sure about this Mary. Yamazaki's a dangerous  
man and crazy at that."  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, I wan't to help Mai and it's  
obvious you guys are gonna need all the help you can get." She gave a  
soft reasuring smile. I'll have to thank her later for her support.  
"We better get some rest before dawn. Joe, you and I can sleep in  
the living room. Mary, the guest room is through there. Night everyone."  
What does Yamazaki want with Mai? I dunno.. but I better keep an eye  
on Mary just incase. It'll be good to see Andy too. Well.. I'll see  
this storm through no matter what.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Coming up next..  
  
Part Two: Once in a Blue Moon, It's a Date!.  
Blue Mary wants to go and help Terry find Mai and Andy. Will Terry let  
her? Or is Mary going to go without his concern? Be sure to read  
this next fic to find out! 


End file.
